War of Wills
by She whispers
Summary: Times have changed. No longer humans walk the earth. Jacob returns from a mission with his pack and with no rest he is expected to mate with a submissive to make more cubs to keep the pack strong. What he didn't know was that deep down in the belly of the house his imprint was held prisoner. Loads of sex and drama amongst the pack. JB/SC P/J E/B and many more
1. Chapter 1

** War of Wills**

** Chapter 1**

Three long years I had been in the damn war. It seemed one step forward and three steps back. Our numbers falling with each passing day. However our king insisted that we keep fighting to keep our lands from the bigger countries. Humans had long disappeared not being able to handle the harsh conditions that was now on our lands. Vampires were nothing more than mere servants doing what the wolves demanded of them. They fought alongside their masters doing the dangerous of things. They would go into battle leading the charge normally dying within minutes. My family had lost all but three of our servants. Edward was at my side lucky to have the foresight to see what others were thinking. However it was a secret that no one but myself knew. Not even my father knew his power.

"Edward we need rest is there somewhere safe?" I asked.

"Just a few miles ahead there is a cave we should be safe there if I remember rightly," he said.

"Your a vamp you don't forget anything I chuckled."

Edward smiled and rubbed my ear. Edward was more of a father to me than my own. Once I was born he was caregiver my mother put back into the assembly line to produce another heir for the king. Love was never something that most wolves got to experience unless they imprinted. Submissives like my sisters were made to service the dominants and produce cub after cub never to see them again.

I looked at my small army once we were just a small pack happy to look after our lands and work them producing enough food to keep us living and selling to the nearby packs or exchange for things we didn't produce ourselves. No longer were car or human needs required. Boats were rare but our pack fished as had our people generations before us.

"_We need to get to shelter" _I said to my pack.

We were all tired I looked at my pack. We were one of the lucky few who had not lost any of our numbers. Emmett and Jasper were placed in front along with Edward as we made the journey up the mountain. Along the way we saw the aftermath of a battle. Graves were a thing of luxury these days and dead men were left where they had fallen. A few wolves hadn't even managed to phase meaning that their wolves would not find another body to carry on the fight. Even though it was the enemy I decided the wolves deserved respect and I halted my pack. We would bury the two wolves that lay side by side. They had been mates meaning they were some of the lucky few. Even though my pack were tired they worked together and soon we had dug a hole deep enough to bury the deceased. Edward had Emmett and Jasper gently place the corpse in the hole and the wolves lowered their front legs and Jacob said a quick prey before the vampires quickly covered the dead with dirt.

"We must leave I hear faint murmurs coming," Edward said to me so quietly no one else heard.

"_Move out," _I ordered.

More than once Edward had saved our lives with his mind reading skills and yet we couldn't let even my pack know. Not that I didn't trust them to keep the secret but if we got captured they would be tortured and would give it away. Edward was too valuable to us to be given away. The climb to the cave was dangerous as rocks fell from above and beneath. Finally they made it and one by one the my pack phased to their human form wanting to feel their human side which we hadn't in many weeks. Emmett and Jasper stood on guard. Paul went and stood by his mate just to get his scent. Jasper never took his eyes off the horizon yet he wrapped his arms around Paul who wanted to have privacy with his mate. However it would have to wait until we made it back home. We were still a weeks worth of battle to get through before we would reach safety of our land.

"Jacob come eat," Edward said from behind me.

"Thank you," I turned and patted his shoulder before going and joining my pack brother. "Give us an hour and we will guard while you go hunt."

"Thank you Jacob," Edward left to go tell Paul that his meal was ready.

Paul came and sat on my left and filled his bowl with the stew that we had left. We didn't care it was cold it was full of meat and vegetables. It was too dangerous to use fire. We spoke of our families and the food. Paul and Jasper had a plot of land just inside the boundary of our lands. Together they worked the fields bringing in enough to give them a decent yield which made Paul one of the richest men in the pack. Imprinting on a vampire was not rare but on another male was. Because of the imprint Jasper was a free man. Jaspers freedom was guaranteed. Paul would not produce another cub which didn't go down well with the king but nothing could be done about it. By law that governed our lands an imprinted wolf could not mate with another or be forced to leave their imprinted mate.

Jared had left a wife and two cubs at home he to had imprinted. Sam, Brady Colin, Quil and Embry mated with submissives as often as possible. How many cubs had their genes coursing through their bodies was anyones guess. I too was expected to mate with submissives and when they were sent to my room I would do the deed and send them on their way without a thought or backward glance. Even though I was the next in line for the role as chef I was not allowed to take a wife. My parents were lucky enough to bare me and my sisters being imprints. However after my mother passed away my father became impotent and could not produce other cubs.

The pack was starting to relax and it wasn't until Paul excused himself that I remembered the needs of my vampire and his brothers.

"Embry and Brady you're on duty," I said standing up and stretching.

"Jake come on man. Can't they wait till morning?"

"Embry you know the law. Look at Emmett's eyes."

Muttering he got up and moved to the front of the cave phasing as he walked. Brady followed suit not saying a word like usual. He was the youngest in my pack never complaining of anything that was asked of him. He and Embry were lovers ever since the trip begun and I worried for the young cub who had started to have improper feelings for the older wolf. I had warned Embry but he shrugged me off. Often we took male lovers to break the monotony of fucking for business rather than making love. No submissive was free to see a dominate more than once.

I looked over at Sam my one time lover. We had it good but feelings were starting to distort the friendship and we called it off. Neither of us held a grudge it was what it was. He was a fantastic lover and often I wondered what it would have been like if we had imprinted on each other. Jared pulled out a photo of Kim stroking his thumb over it. He would need a new one before we left on our next assignment. Even though he was given permission to stay home he wanted to be with his pack mates. We had grown up together and he didn't want to miss out on the action. His wife and cubs would be safe. They were staying at my fathers under his packs protection. Being older wolves they were given the job of protecting the kin folk.

"Jake come rest."

"Soon Sam I have a few things I need to do," I smiled and watched as he went and joined the others further back in the cave.

I went and joined the others at the entrance of the cave but in my human form. Both gave me a lick before returning to their posts and guarding their pack. In the distance we saw fires burning meaning that vampires had been destroyed. Weather it was outside or theirs we didn't know. I hoped my vampires were safe. I heard an owl hoot three times and knew that Edward was just fine. Chuckling I patted Embry and Brady and went to rest. Ever since I was a toddler if Edward was out of my site and I was scared or needed him he would hoot three times to let me know he was fine.

Colin and Quil were fucking their bodies letting their endorphins explode. We were all getting desperate to get laid. I had even thought of laying with Sam just to fill my needs. But something was holding me back much to Sam's disappointment. As the wolves finished their love making the cave became quiet accept the sound of bugs scurrying around on the wall and floor. Sleep dragged me in as I once again dreamt of nothing other than home.

As the day's passed we picked up the speed all wanting to get back to our families. We had seen no problems and the war was going on behind us. Paul and Jasper paused as we came to the edge of La-Push our lands.

"_Well this is us guys_," Paul said.

One buy one the pack went and leaned against Paul as a farewell. We would see him and Jasper in a few days but after being together for months it was hard to say goodbyes. In the distance we saw their fields where vampires and wolves were working. Tilting his head back Paul howled letting them know their master was home. The wolves phased and greeted him with joy. With a nod Paul took off and we continued on our way. As we got closer we began to split up going our separate ways.

"_This is me," Embry said as they came to a modest house._

"_Goodbye Embry its been a honor Brady quietly said. _

"_The honor all mine Brady." _

Without a backward glance Embry took off and went into his house his sister rushing into his arms squealing with joy. Brady hesitated for a few minutes before catching up with us getting back into formation. Even though we could block our thoughts we couldn't help but let our hearts send off our pain or joy. I fell back letting Sam take point and ran with Brady.

"_Brady you know," _

"_Its fine Jake I knew I was not the one. I was…" _

"_Yeah, I know," Brady's house came into view and he said a quick farewell to everyone taking off. No one could have missed the scent of salty water. _

"_I could rip Embry a new one," Quil growled. _

"_Brady knew that it could never be," Sam sighed. _

Emmett stumbled something unheard of with vampires. Edward and I were the only ones that noticed and I looked at Edward for answers. However he shrugged his shoulders as he frowned. We didn't have much time to dwell on it as we came into the township of La-Push we were given a hero's welcome. Shifting we quickly slipped on our clothes that Edward and Emmett had ready for us.

Emmett looked around and saw his master looking at him. Bowing he went and knelt before my father. Billy Black smiled and rubbed the big vampires head before telling him to go hunt. With thanks he took off back the way he had come. Edward watched him go.

"Seems he has being keeping secrets. Will talk later," Edward bowed just like Emmett had done in front of my father.

"Edward please really," he pulled the vampire up and pulled him into a hug. Edward quickly hugged my father back. "Welcome back," father whispered before his lips lightly brushed his cheek.

"Good to be home master," Edward pulled back smiling.

"Edward, do you have something to tell me?"

"No Jacob it was many lifetimes ago," Edward said excusing himself to go hunt.

"Later," I said knowing that I would be having a good talk with him when he returned. I heard Edward sigh as he raced through the streets to catch up to Emmett.

"Son welcome home," father said.

"Father," like the others I bowed before allowing my father to pull me into a hug.

"Come a feast has been prepared," father slapped my back and led me into the packs main building.

"As much as I wish to eat I need to bathe father."

"Yes of course the feast can wait." Father stopped at the bottom of the stairs and again pulled me into a hug. "Glad your home son."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The scent of a vampire greeted me as I entered my rooms. I give a smile and go up behind Carlisle and hug his smallish frame. Giving a grunt he turned in my arms and held me tight.

"Good to see you Jacob,"

"You to my friend,"

"We need to talk," He followed me into the bathroom and sat on the floor as I sunk into my already prepared bath.

"What have I done now?"

Whenever Carlisle said we needed to talk I had ultimately done something to displease my father or himself. If Edward was like a father to me. Carlisle was the grandfather. I always seeked him out for advice when in matters that didn't involve the pack. That was only the concern of my father. Growing up Carlisle was not adverse to spanking my behind for something I had done. Like telling a vampire to bite me after he made a comment about my infatuation about a girl I once thought I loved.

"You have done nothing wrong son. It is you who may be angry at me." He motioned for me to sit up and proceeded to scrub my back taking the weeks of dirt from my skin.

"I could never be angry at you Carlisle." I said looking into the golden eyes I could see he was troubled.

"The pack is not producing as many cubs as is required."

"And this is your fault why?"

"I know who isn't producing and the law states that if a dominate is not producing enough cubs they were to be put up to the front line. The next generation would be taking their place."

"Still don't understand," I said grabbing his wrist and making him explain himself fully.

Carlisle let out a unneeded breath. "Jacob you have not heir one child in the last.. Well you never produced a cub."

I sat there is silence. I had fucked many submissives through the years. Sometimes two in a day. Yet I hadn't produced. How was that possible? I was the next alpha of our pack if anything happened to my father or he retired from his duties. Neither of which I could see in the foreseeable future.

"Bring me a submissive," I ordered standing from the bath not bothering to get a towel as my body would dry itself in a matter of minutes.

"Jacob,"

"NOW!"

"Please son listen to me. I have being doing some research and I believe that the reason you haven't had success is that you have a imprint waiting for you. Only her cubs you can carry. Your father was the same. But I don't know if that works for Brady who also hasn't produced any cubs."

I stood there staring into nothingness. My heart accelerated. The thought of having a mate that I would love to the end of time warmed me. But Brady I wouldn't let the council send him to the front. He was a good man a great brother and someone I called my friend. We had both being called to mating duties ten years ago. How had this not being discovered until now? I opened my mouth to ask but Carlisle bet me to the punch.

"I have fiddled the books. However the numbers are dwindling and it is harder for me to keep hiding. There isn't a option to keep it from the council anymore. Brady will be sent to the front."

"Over my dead body." I growled.

"I see no other way Jacob. You will get a replacement from the cubs that have being training. Young Christopher shows promise of being a fine fighter. He already has produced twelve cubs in the last two years."

"Send me Brady at once," I signed.

"Of course. Your father is waiting for you in the main hall. I shall leave at once to get Brady. Where would you like me to tell him to meet you?"

"In my cabin just before dawn."

"Very well son." He turned to leave. "Welcome back Jake its being quiet without you here."

Slipping on shorts and a shirt I run my fingers through my hair. I was in desperate need of a hair cut. My fur was getting long and the heat was going to come soon with the summer months nearly upon us. But right now I had more pressing matters. One being my hunger. I was greeted with cheers and back slaps from my fathers pack and that of the council who were more polite. With their congratulations. I saw Edward in the background looking over at my father.

"_Edward we will talk after the meal." _It was a order rather than a request. I would tell him what Carlisle had told me and see if three heads were better than two. Edward gave me a quick nod without taking his eyes off the back of my fathers head.

"Jacob come join me." Dad bellowed and slapped my back as I greeted the elders of the tribe.

"Too big for your boots to greet your grandfather," I turned and saw my grandfather Ephraim shuffle towards me.

"Grandfather." I bowed before hugging his now frail body.

Ephraim Black was the eldest member of our tribe. None of his fellow pack brothers still alive. They had either retired or moved to the heavens to be with their beloved. Grandma Black died during childbirth with dads youngest son Charlie who was now banished from the tribe for nothing more than being him. I knew secretly dad was sending him food and money so he wouldn't suffer. I had never met him but dad told me many stories of their childhood and the mischief they got up to.

"Ahhh if only your grandmother could see you now. I remember," he paused and shook his head as tears threatened to fall. I went to hug him again. "Forgive a silly old man," he smiled and sat down on my fathers left. I took my seat on the right.

Growing up I hardly remembered my grandmother but what I do remember was how happy she was and how kind she was always giving me and my sisters sweets. She had died in a explosion at the orphanage where she worked bring up the cubs that would one day protect our lands. My grandfather was never the same again. Losing his imprint brought great pain yet he still walks this earth waiting for his time to join her.

As the meal progressed the elders relaxed and let their bloomers down as grandfather said. He left the gathering and bid me a good night with promises from me that I would visit soon. Not often was I invited but I did enjoy our rare times together as he told me the old stories and a time when Edward was just a youngling himself. Seems like Edward was not always the perfect servant. Edward chuckled lightly hearing my thoughts. He helped my grandfather to his quarters Emmett taking his place behind my father.

I hated seeing him kneel on the floor like a common servant but here he wasn't treated like one of my pack. He he took his place and took insults from the elders and dads pack. But to me he was like a brother. We grew up together. He was four when I was born and one of the few remaining humans that survived thanks to my grandmother and Carlisle. When he turned eighteen however he sucummed to the dreadful pleage that had destroyed millions of humans. Thankfully my father agreed to allow Carlisle to change him. He would be a good vampire to have on our side. Grandmother would adore her little Emmy who turned out to be as big as me. Carlisle had made him work out secretly hoping that my father would see the potential in him. It of course worked. When I became alpha of my pack I had to beg for him to join me. Sadly we grew apart as he had known his place. I looked at him as I excused myself from the gathering as lack of sleep was finally catching up with me.

"Emmett please join me for a drink,"

Emmett looked up surprised by my request. I didn't know what was happening to my friend but I saw sadness in his eyes and that I didn't like. Hopefully he would tell me what was bothering him.

"Of course sir. I will join you once Edward returns to protect your father."

Billy turned around. "You have been gone months I don't need to be protected now go with Jacob."

Emmett bowed low and accepted my fathers hand on his head before he rubbed it. Although it wasn't a human thing it was a tender moment between the two. Dad only stroked the hair of those he loved. I couldn't help smile when Emmett's usual smile adorned his face. Like kids we raced towards my rooms and slammed the door shut when we got told off by Carlisle who was walking the halls.

Emmett through himself on my bed all pretences of him being nothing other than a lowly vampire. Here he could be my friend my brother. I poured us both a drink and walked over and handed Emmett the glass. Taking a sniff he licked his lips before emptying his glass of the still warm blood of a bear that was provided no doubt by Carlisle. Sitting beside him on the bed his hands came up to stroke my hair only to pause and drop it.

"Em?"

"Jake?"

"Idiot," I chuckled drinking my mead. It didn't get us drunk but it made us less tight as Emmett liked to say.

Neither of us said a word as I laid beside him on the bed both lost in our own thoughts. This was like the days when we were kids. Emmett snuggled up with me to keep warm in the winter months. The house not requiring any fires as we didn't feel the cold. Yet he did and I was happy to share with him.

"You gonna tell me what happened?"

"I would if I knew what you were talking about," Emmett chuckled.

"You stumbled. Don't act stupid to me Em's"

"I can't Jake not my place to tell you," he signed getting off the bed as Edward walked in. "Goodnight Jake." He nodded to Edward and left shutting the door quietly behind him.

"You're not going to tell me either are you?"

"Not my place," Edward smiled and opened the door for Carlisle who had his arms full of ledges.

Opening them up Edward and I looked at the columns of numbers and names of cubs and their mothers along with the wolf who had impregnated them. I gave a shudder when I saw some of the elders and dad's packs name there. Pitying the young submissives that had to be fucked by them.

I saw my name and it said I had produced seven cubs. Brady five. Yet Embry had seventeen and three on the way. Fertile bastard. Seeing these didn't sit well with me and I slammed the books. I didn't want to lose Brady and if I had to I would join him on the front line. I was no more of a man than he was. Alpha or not. My duty was to produce. Imprint or not. I had seen Paul's name there as well as Jared's who had produced cubs before they found their mates.

"Jacob you can't think like that. Your father wouldn't allow it. Be strong for him. Your mate will be somewhere."

"And what about Brady he has no reason to find someone unless he imprints on a submissive. Which is very unlikely. We don't imprint on anyone but a virgin. Our wolf wouldn't allow it."

"Jacob that is it. Carlisle could send Brady and you new breeders. See if one of those are you mates."

Carlisle sighed. "The elders and council get them first. I don't have the authority to send you virgins."

"Poor bitches," I chuckled.

"There has to be something we can do." Edward hissed.

I yawned. "I need sleep I need to meet Brady in the morning."

"Of course sorry son. Rest well." Carlisle and Edward bid me good night and left me to my own thoughts.

I remember my first time with a submissive. She was in her older years no doubt used by many other wolves and produced many cubs. There was no love in the act or tenderness. I would wank myself to be hard. My father and grandfather assured me that it was natural to not be aroused by the submissives and having help was not shameful. When I went to the mating area of the castle I was given a room. Laying on the bed naked she spread her legs and turned her head. Carlisle patted my shoulder and left me to it. Stripping I got my cock hard and laid on the bed. No kiss or foreplay just plunging my dick into her hot heat. I hated every second of it and was glad when finally after 20 minutes I came inside her. Getting up I washed my cock in the basin which was in the corner before leaving her still laying on the bed. Now her legs were closed. Carlisle was waiting at the door. Passing him I saw him go in and close the door behind him. I never knew exactly what he did and didn't want to know.

I closed my eyes. Images of Sam standing in front of me naked made my cock twitch. Fond memories of that day was a happy thought and I took my dick in my hand and began to stroke myself.

**TBC **

**Now I will write a sex scene if I have any interest in this story. If not I will abandon it. I know that Twilight and the pack are losing momentum but I also know that people are reading it. So if you want me to write a hot and I mean hot sex scene please leave a review. Thanks**

**She Whispers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those that reviewed. You guys are awesome. No I had never abandoned the story. It is not something I would never do. This one just took longer to piece together. Don't blame me blame them. **

**I don't own any of the characters I just play with them. All mistakes are my own. Please enjoy. **

Chapter 3

Dawn came too quickly. Dragging myself out of bed I made my way outside and shifted. My cabin was a few miles from the main compound. It was a gift from my grandfather for my sixtieth birthday. I had also go my pack that day taking over from Sam who was six years older than me. I had been brought up to become alpha. Learning the ways to go to battle and lead my pack. Sam and I never really spoke privately as much as I liked the wolf he actually scared me a little. I was grateful that Edward never shared this bit of information with anyone. A alpha been scared of his beta was not a good thing even if I was just a cub. He was the one that was given the honor of showing me my gift.

It was late as we had my ceremony to announce to the tribe that I now was alpha of my own pack and that I was now considered an adult. I had not allowed to shift to my wolf form for a month so that he could rest before the day. The whole tribe was at the ceremony as all the vampires were on guard including Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. Even though I considered them family they had to fulfil their duties first. We would celebrate privately another day just the four of us going to hunt. A great feast was prepared and we would celebrate long into the night.

Everyone had shifted to their wolf form. I stared out over our lands knowing that one day my father would step down and give me the tribe. Maybe he would finally let his wolf go and join my mother like so many imprinted wolves do. I didn't wish for that day to come soon. There was a knock on my door and my grandfather stepped in. He had been shifting less and less as it took a lot of energy to do so. Shutting the door he came and placed his weathered hand on my shoulder and prayed to our ancestors to keep me and my pack safe. After he kissed both my cheeks something I had never experienced from the man. Without thinking I hugged him and for a moment worried I had done wrong as he didn't show signs of returning the hug but rather stiff. Slowly however his big arms engulfed me and I a shift in power.

"Do your family proud son," he finally said pushing me gently back from him.

"Thank you grandfather. I will protect our people with my life." I said pushing my chest out.

With tears in his eyes grandfather turned and made his way down to join the others. It was several minutes later when I heard the howls of our tribe. Every single wolf had phased the young cubs who had not come of age of shifting at ten were running around enjoying the freedom. I saw many wolves with children in their mouths bringing them back to watch. I stood in the large foyer and stripped. I let out a deep breath and let my wolf surface. I winced as the change in my wolf was huge. Once where I stood at six foot in wolf form I now stood ten and would continue to grow until I reached my full growth at twenty. I shook my fur and when I looked down at the ground I almost felt dizzy from the height. I gave a howl and the great doors opened for me and I walked out head held high. I knew Edward was watching everything through my eyes and telling the others how I looked.

The ceremony was long and even for me boring. But it was part of our ways and something that would continue through generations to come. The feast was the largest I had ever attended the elders holding court. My new pack sat at the long table with me. I of course knew all of them although not so well having trained with the elders rather than along side my future pack who learnt from Sam and their fathers if they knew them. Brady had only joined the pack that morning and it would be my job to train him. He was so quiet and shy and I wondered why he of all cubs was given to me. But I liked that boy instantly he had a certain calm about him that reminded me of Jasper.

"Jacob if you are ready your grandfather asked me to show you your gift," Sam said as it neared midnight.

I looked around the party was coming to a close. Only a few of the elders remained the submissives long gone for the evening. I'm sure a few were put to use. My pack would no doubt be celebrating long into the night. I had sneaked away earlier to see my friends who were working at protecting the tribe. Emmett tackled me as I neared them coming out of nowhere. It was fun to try my new strength on the strongest vampire we had. Often as we had done before Emmett always got the better of me when it came to strength but now it seems that I could even beat him. After pushing him off I went to Carlisle and Edward who had stopped to watch. Standing to my full height I trotted over to them. Edward threw his arms around my neck and hugged me close. Carlisle was more civil and rubbed my snout. I lowered my head and allowed him to rub between my ears. A happy rumble came out vibrating the ground. Edward chuckled and pulled back. I felt a wave of pride coming from somewhere and looked up to see Jasper watching us. He gave a nod and took off again.

"Tomorrow I will brush you. Your malting he muttered pulling fur from his clothes."

Many hours I would lay in my wolf form and allow Edward to brush my fur. It was a normal thing to do but something we had both enjoyed. I was looking forward to it and licked his face. Edward pushed me back and I turned to leave.

"He turned out to be a great man," I heard Carlisle utter. My chest puffed out and I held my head higher.

"You lot training 7am don't be late." I ordered standing up.

"No point going to bed then is there." Quil scoffed.

"I'm gonna go find me a sub." Colin declared.

Shaking my head I followed Sam. We didn't shift and walked in silence which was nice after the loud party we had just left behind. I wondered how Sam felt about stepping aside he seemed as happy as the rest of the pack for me becoming alpha. However before I had the chance my new cabin came into sight. It was tradition that a new alpha be given a home to take his mate from the rest of the tribe. Not that I had one but for now it was my own little get away when I needed space. Sam handed me a key from around his neck. Thanking him I unlocked the door. The cabin was bigger than I expected. Everything I needed was inside. I couldn't imagine me wanting to live back in the main compound. Sam showed me around and admitted that he and the pack had built it on behalf of my grandfather.

Without thought I pulled Sam into a hug. Tears welled up in my eyes. I was now considered a man and it scared and excited me at the same time. I held the lives of many in my hands. Sam was now shorter than me but I was sure stronger still. I was surprised when he hugged me back and his face buried into my neck. My wolf growled not liking the beta close enough to fight me.

"Sorry Jacob I should have thought." Sam pulled back.

"He has a lot to learn." I chuckled missing the contact of the man.

"He wants to show who is command. It is natural Jacob."

"I don't want to fight you Sam. We are a team a pack." I said confused.

"Then there is only one other way that will appease your wolf. He bared his neck to me."

My wolf didn't hesitate and latched onto his neck. I had never been with a man before. It wasn't that I had no interest in the same sex it was just not something I was given the chance to explore. Sam yelped and I pulled my wolf in. Standing back I saw the bite mark I had left on his neck. It would disappear within hours as it was not the mark of a mate but rather that of an alpha. My cock throbbed in my shorts. The scent from Sam was that of arousal.

"I will submit to your wolf Jacob Black." he said a tinge of red dusting his cheeks.

Sam removed his shorts and knelt before me. My wolf surfaced again and rumbled seeing his beta on his knees before him. I ran my fingers through his hair as he began to pull my shorts down. Tonight I would make the former alpha submit to my wolf. I had never been sucked off before. I watched as Sam's lips wrapped around my dick. I just about came on the spot not having experienced something so good. My hips wouldn't stay still and I fucked his mouth hard and fast. It didn't take long for me to come filling his mouth with my seed. Now embarrassed I pulled him off the floor ready to apologize but Sam smiled and kissed my lips letting me taste myself.

"Alpha enjoy your new home." he turned and left me standing there shorts around my ankles.

I thought that was the last time I would enjoy the company of Sam but I was mistaken. I was pulled from my musing when I heard the familiar sound of my pack brother.

"Morning." Brady said leaning against the wall of my cabin.

"Hey Brady glad you could come. Lets go in and see what Edward left us for breakfast."

"Smells good whatever it is," Brady said following me in.

In the oven was pancakes and bacon. Eggs already whisked were just requiring a few minutes in a pan. Brady flicked on the coffee machine and got cups ready. My pack were welcome whenever they wanted space to be on their own or when we had meetings rather than having them in the compound. With sensitive hearing around some things we didn't want the others to know. Unless you were a member of my pack you were not allowed within a mile of my cabin. No one had broken the law on this so I didn't know the punishment.

"Weird sleeping in an actual bed." Brady said as I cooked the eggs.

"Tell me about it. I actually got up and thought about shifting and sleeping on the floor," I chuckled.

"Jacob I know you didn't ask me here for a nice chit chat. What's going on?"

"Your right Brady and you know whatever you tell me it stays private right?"

Brady nodded and lowered his head. I finished the eggs and put everything on the counter before pouring us coffee. Neither of us spoke while we ate but the silence was comfortable. Once we had finished Brady went and filled the sink. Without facing me the wolf began to speak.

"When I had my first shift I had no clue it was coming. Somehow my age was mistaken and I thought I was only nine. I was playing with the other cubs in the forest the vampires looking after us as usual. One of the kids stole my sweets that your father had given us as a treat for being good cubs."

"My dad gave out sweets?"

"Every week we would get a treat. Sometimes it was sweets other times it was a story. Either one would bring great joy to me. I loved hearing stories of our ancestors. I wish I was around when human's walked the earth freely without sickness. Sometimes Carlisle would tell us stories from before even your father and grandfather were born. When it was cowboys and Indians. The others scoffed at the weapons they used and how barbaric they seemed. But I would go off on my own and try and make a bow and arrow. A gun sounded to difficult to make so I pretended to be an Indian. But none of the others would play with me." Brady chuckled.

"Accept for one person."

"Let me guess. He wouldn't happen to be extremely large, like a bear?" I asked.

"How you know?" Brady asked.

I stood up and went to the cupboard it took me a few minutes but I came out and held a bow and arrow in my hand. Brady dropped the cup to the floor smashing it. Not that he seemed to notice. Tears welled up in his eyes and with shaking hands he took it from me. Emmett had asked me to store them for him here. I never understood why he would have a child's toy or why he wanted them here not in his own quarters.

"Emmett would play with me for hours just me and him in the forest me chasing the cowboy." Brady chuckled.

"I wondered where he would go to." I sighed but couldn't see what this had to do with anything.

"When I shifted I accidently hurt the boy who had taken my sweets. Lucky I was small and the damage was not so bad. But I was frightened and ran as fast as I could. No one noticed I was gone. All focus was on the boy I had hurt. I was scared they were going to take my wolf away from me for hurting a baby. I couldn't hear anyone in my head and thought I had been banished already. No one told me I had yet to be chosen for a pack. We had never been really told what to expect not when I still had a year to go. Hiding in a hollow tree and cried as I heard howls of shifters they were calling out for me but I couldn't respond instead I stayed where I was and whimpered. Day turned into night the wolves were close but I was well hidden they would trot pass a few stopped to have a good sniff but continued on their way."

"I remember I was only a cub myself and I begged to go with the rescue party but wasn't allowed. I can remember getting a pink butt cos I disobeyed Carlisle and sneaked out only to be brought back by Jasper holding me by the scruff of my neck." I chuckled.

"Sorry Jake," he said blushing.

"Hey believe me I had a lot of tanned butts growing up. Sometimes I think Carlisle would still like to be able to give me a good spanking." Brady giggled. I raised an eyebrow at this. Brady was a dom and doms don't giggle.

"Emmett found me later that night. He was the one putting the wolves off finding me hiding my scent. He came into my tree and even though there wasn't much room stayed with me stroking my fur until I was calm enough to shift to my human form."

"Why would Emmett hide you. Its only right that you found your pack that night to start your training."

"I was his mate."

"WHAT? You were a child."

"Jake he didn't do anything. Of course I was a child. He only wanted to protect me like a father. But he knew that I was his mate. He had felt it the first time he saw me when he had been changed."

"Okay so why the secret? You know that Paul and Jasper have been accepted as mates."

"This is where it gets difficult. Maybe we should phase so I can show you."

"I think that might be a good idea. I doubt any of the others will be awake yet."

We went outside and stripped. Shifting was easy for us all. Brady was the fastest though by a long shot. He laid down on the grass his head in his paws. I made sure we were alone before joining him. Brady crawled over to me and rested his head on my back.

_Brady was at training. He wasn't as big as the others but he was fast and holding his own. I saw the other alpha's watching their training as they were about to recruit new members to their packs. I saw Sam who didn't seem impressed with the young cub. Emmett was sitting on the fence of the arena watching Brady. The fight was called off when Brady was been held down by his neck. _

"_Line up" Dillon the trainer ordered. Excitement grew from the cubs. Today they would know who their packs were. Many wanted to join Sam's pack knowing that one day we would be the strongest most powerful in the area._

_The alpha's walked through the eleven or so cubs. One by one they were tapped on the head and chosen by their new pack leaders. Sam had not yet touched everyone. The cub that had beaten Brady was passed without Sam touching him. Disappointment radiated through the cub. Brady was at the end of the line thinking that he wouldn't get picked and would be a guard to stay behind and look after the tribe. An honor in itself but not what a young cub wants. They all dreamed of been in a pack that would go off to war if required. _

_By time Sam got to the end only three cubs had been chosen and by smaller packs. Sam stopped in front of Brady and without hesitation petted Brady on the head. Even though he hadn't won the fight Sam must have seen something in the young cub. If it had been me I honestly would have bypassed him and gone for the cub who had bet him. _

_Yet Sam only picked Brady whose eyes landed on Emmett who gave a quick thumbs up and left as Dillon congratulated the cubs pick to join packs and told the others to go rest as they would be on duty tonight learning the ropes from the other guards. The following day would be my becoming the alpha. _

"_Go pack your things and meet me back here in an hour. As member of Jacob Black's pack you are given lodgings of your own." Sam left the still stunned Brady standing in wolf form. _

"_What you do bend over and let him fuck you," the cub who he lost to snarled. _

_The trainer growled and the cub cowered. "You fought well today. But there is more to a warrior than beating another. And if I ever hear you disrespect any alpha I will not hesitate to put you on kitchen duty where you will never have the honor of protecting your tribe. Sam has made the best decision and I agree with him. Now both of you go," Dillon ordered. _

_When Brady got back to the bunkhouse the others had already left. Brady only had a few changes of clothes and small silver disc that he wrapped up in some of his underwear. As he stepped out he took one last look at the room that was his home for the last six years. Instead of going back to the arena to meet Sam he raced towards the forest. Still in his human form he checked to see no one had followed him and crawled into a large hollowed out tree. Before his eyes could adjust he was tackled. _

"_You did it I knew you would my smart brave cub," Emmett whispered kissing the cub thoroughly. _

"_I can't believe he picked me. I thought I had ruined it by letting Christopher grab me from behind. I should have known he would cheat." _

"_Sam is a wise man pup." _

"_Come visit me tonight Em's," _

"_Try stopping me," Emmett held out his hand and Brady leaned into the touch before kissing his palm. "Go you don't want to keep your alpha waiting." _

"_Promise me you will come." Brady said _

"_Just try stopping me," Emmett said squeezing Brady's ass as he crawled back out. _

_The scene changed and Brady looked a few years older. He was straddling Emmett's legs kissing him. Both men were naked. I always loved seeing the difference between wolf and vamp. It was not a thing I had wanted to explore. The thought of their cold bodies pressed against mine didn't turn me on in the least and I gave an involuntary shiver. _

"_You get used to it I guess. Emmett has always felt perfect to me." Brady said. _

"_Brady I still don't understand why you haven't told us before." I admitted. _

_Suddenly I saw why. "Oh" _

_Emmett and Brady were laying on the bed making love. What was awkward was that Brady was the submissive. That was not accepted as vampires were beneath us in status. It was fine for Paul and Jasper as Paul was the dom. _

"_Brady I don't know if I can allow this," I admitted. _

"_He's my imprint." _

"_Then why are you not topping? You are a wolf," _

"_Because it wouldn't be right. He is my dominant I have fought to fight been a submissive but I can't. To me this why is natural." _

"_Wait he is your imprint yet you allow Embry to fuck you." _

"_I know but I have too." _

"_Okay now I am beyond lost Brady. None of this is making sense." _

I stood up and shook my fur. I let out a howl. I was beginning to think I had no idea what the fuck was going on in my pack. It was time I got answers.

**Don't worry we will be getting to meet Seth very soon. But this chapter is kinda important. **

**Let me know what you think. I know its been a few weeks since the last update but I didn't know if they wanted me to continue. I'm glad I waited for the characters to come show me their story and now I have a clearer understanding on where this is going. **

**Please take the time to review it means a lot to me. **

**Hugs**

**She Whispers. **


End file.
